Oh meu Deus, ajudem me! Ela está grávida!
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Hermione está grávida de gémeos e, muito honestamente, torna-se um pouco insuportável. Nada melhor do que o marido, Draco Malfoy, para a aturar.
1. Capítulo I

**Oh meu Deus, ajudem-me! Ela está Grávida **

**Autora:** TheReal Jane Potter

**Género:** Humor (espero bem que sim) , Romance

**Sumário:** Hermione está grávida de gémeos e, muito honestamente, torna-se um pouco insuportável. Nada melhor do que o marido, Draco Malfoy, para a aturar.

**Notas**: Estou com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, mas esta ideia apareceu-me agora, depois de ler uma fic de Star Wars (tudo a ver). Espero que gostem.

**Capítulo I **

"Desculpa lá, querido, mas tens mesmo de mastigar assim tão alto?" Hermione perguntou, secamente.

Draco engoliu rapidamente o pedaço de carne que estava a comer, quase que se sufocando a ele próprio, no processo. Certamente que aquilo seria um cenário perfeito para uma primeira página d' O Profeta Diário, ele pensou. Draco Malfoy, o feiticeiro mais bem sucedido de Inglaterra, morre enquanto comia o jantar com a sua esposa grávida e muito rabugenta. "Desculpa, anjo." Ele disse, de um modo simpático, não querendo adiantar mais conversa. Já tinha aprendido que era melhor não discutir com ela, quando ela se encontrava com aqueles humores de grávida.

Ela olhou-o, parecendo querer observar o próximo movimento dele. Como ele não fez nada – a não ser olhar para ela – olhou de novo para a sua comida. De repente, e sem aviso prévio, Hermione levantou-se da mesa a correr e dirigiu-se para a casa-de-banho. Draco ouviu a sua esposa vomitar e perguntou-se a si próprio se conseguiria voltar a comer. O cheiro da carne era tentador. Porém, ele conseguia ouvir o som de Hermione a vomitar a ecoar nos seus ouvidos. Olhou para o prato. "Yep, continua a parecer delicioso." Ele disse.

Cortou um bocado enorme de carne e, quando Hermione voltou para a sala de jantar, ele estava a comê-lo, muito avidamente. Ela olhou-o, de uma forma perigosa. Ele conhecia aquele olhar demasiado bem. Ok, aquele olhar queria dizer que se ela não conseguia comer, ele também não tinha direito a alimentar-se. Pousou o garfo, devagar, sempre a olhar para ela.

"Estás bem, Hermione?" ele perguntou.

"Não, não estou bem. Estou a ficar gorda, estou sempre com náuseas e estou sempre com um humor horrível." Ela disse, parecendo estar com pena dela própria.

"Anda cá, querida." Ele disse. Puxou duma cadeira, que estava mesmo ao seu lado e Hermione veio sentar-se nela. Aproximou-se da sua mulher e começou a massajar-lhe o pescoço. Depois, colocou as suas mãos no ventre de Hermione, o ventre onde estavam os seus filhos. Gémeos. Pensar nisso ainda lhe trazia um perplexo sorriso à cara. A mão de Hermione juntou-se à dele, e por momentos, ambos ficaram a acariciar a barriga, a acariciar os seus filhos.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordou com o mesmo som com que acordava desde há 3 meses: Hermione a vomitar na casa-de-banho.

Ele conseguia sentir que naquela manhã, os enjoos tinham sido particularmente piores. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ao local onde Hermione estava. Ela estava ajoelhada, em frente à sanita, quase recuperada da 'grande' manhã. Draco ajoelhou-se, ao lado dela, e colocou a sua mão direita na bochecha dela. Ela olhou para ele, e depois abraçou-o.

"Tenho tanta pena que te sintas tão mal, querida…" ele disse.

"Isto é pior porque são gémeos. Deve ser por causa das hormonas. Tens sempre que fazer as coisas em grande, não é, Malfoy?" ela disse, sorrindo.

"Bem, tu é que estavas lindíssima depois daquele jantar do Ministério. É óbvio que são gémeos. Estivemos acordados a noite toda." Ele disse, parecendo orgulhoso dele próprio.

"Eu amo-te Draco, mais do que a minha própria vida, mas esta não é uma boa altura para te gabares sobre tu-sabes-o-quê." ela avisou-o, continuando abraçada a ele.

Draco deu graças a Deus que Hermione não viu a sua cara, pois ele continuava com um sorriso presunçoso, enquanto se lembrava da noite em que tinham concebido os gémeos. Ele sinceramente, perguntava-se a si próprio, como é que eram só gémeos. Podiam ser trigémeos. Teve de fazer um enorme esforço para não se rir. Não seria apropriado rir-se naquela altura. Hermione, provavelmente, iria ficar chateada. "E eu sei que tu estás a sorrir, Malfoy. Mas se queres tornar a fazer tu-sabes-o-quê nesta vida, eu sugiro que pares de sorrir, tão presunçosamente." Ela disse.


	2. Capítulo II

**Oh meu Deus, ajudem-me! Ela está Grávida **

**Capítulo II **

Hermione observou Draco, enquanto ele andava pela varanda da sua casa e lia "O Profeta Diário". Estava vestido com uma camisa branca e umas calças pretas, tudo muito normal, mas mesmo assim, ele estava lindo. Bem, ele era lindo de qualquer das formas. Vestido ou não…

Hermione sorriu e Draco olhou para ela.

"Hey, sexy!" ele disse, sorrindo.

"Oh sim, sexy. Ainda nem vou a meio desta gravidez e estou enorme!" ela exclamou, enquanto colocava a sua mão no ventre, que estava bem grande.

"Não estás enorme, " ele disse. "Estás linda e estás grávida. Grávida dos meus filhos o que só te faz parecer mais bonita diante dos meus olhos." Ele tocou na bochecha dela e ela fechou os olhos, por momentos. Era tão bom sentir o toque de Draco na sua cara.

"Bem, vou ter de acreditar em ti, na parte do 'bonita e tal', mas eu sei que estou enorme." Ela disse, momentos depois, já de olhos abertos.

Draco beijou-a. "Olha, eu vou tomar um duche e depois vamos jantar fora. Que tal?" ele perguntou.

Hermione fez um olhar de desafio. "Ok, Malfoy. Mas não é para ter pressas. Sou uma mulher grávida. Tenho os meus desejos."

Draco soltou uma gargalhada, deu-lhe um beijo e dirigiu-se à casa de banho para tomar banho.

Uma hora depois, eles estavam já a entrar no único restaurante português existente em Londres. Hermione parecia ter adquirido uma dependência por comida portuguesa, desde que tinha engravidado. A comida portuguesa era de facto muito boa. E graças ao dono do restaurante – que já os conhecia – Draco tinha sempre oportunidade de levar a comida para casa, quando quisesse. O senhor Albertino Leonardo – o dono do restaurante – veio ter com eles e trouxe a sua filha, Vanessa, que estudava em Hogwarts e tinha crescido a ouvir histórias sobre feiticeiros. Cumprimentaram-se, Vanessa perguntou a Hermione como se sentia, enquanto Draco e Albertino conversavam.

"Queres começar pelo quê?" Draco perguntou, após alguns minutos.

"Tudo!" ela declarou, meio a brincar.

Draco, Vanessa e Albertino riram-se.

"Bem, então tudo será!" Draco exclamou.

Draco começou a dizer então os nomes de todas as comidas que faziam parte do menu, quando Hermione o parou a meio, rindo-se. "Querido, eu estava a brincar!"

"Mas tu disseste que querias tudo… " Draco começou. Hermione sorriu. "É meu dever como marido satisfazer todos os desejos da minha esposa…" ele acrescentou.

Hermione abanou a cabeça e mandou vir sopa de peixe, depois bacalhau no forno, de seguida cozido à portuguesa e por fim, a sobremesa, leite de creme.

Quando acabaram de jantar, Hermione olhou para Draco e sorriu. "Tu disseste à bocado que o teu dever como marido era satisfazer todos os desejos da tua esposa…" Ela começou. Draco anuiu. "Todos os desejos?" ela perguntou, duma forma um tanto sedutora.

"Hmmm… parece-me que há alguém com desejos por satisfazer nesta mesa." Ele disse, aproximando-se de Hermione e dando-lhe um beijo. "Vou pagar a conta e depois vamos para a casa. " Ele acrescentou, piscando-lhe o olho.

Ela começou a rir-se. Hmm, ela pensou, a noite promete.

* * *

**Mel e Lina**: Muito obrigado por lerem! Espero quem continuem a gostar! 


	3. Capítulo III

**Replies: **

**Padme:** LOL! Obrigada! Fico feliz por saber que não consegues parar de rir a ler isto! Espero que continues a gostar!

**Tina Granger: **Claro! providencia um Draco desses para a Tina

**Belinha: **Migaaaa! hugs Muito obrigada! E aqui tá mais um capítulo! E sim, contei ao meu pai, e ele ficou todo surpreendido.

**Mel: **Ah pois é! E a noite foi mesmo boa, sem dúvida! Obrigada!

**JustMe: **Mais outra que quer um marido assim? Uia, oh prima, eu acho que tu já tens o teu Draco. hugs

**Tina: **Estás quase a saber...

**mione03: **Muito Obrigada! É muito bom saber que adoras a história! E mandarei e-mail, claro!

**Maria Caetana: **Sim sou portuguesa. Vivo em Portugal Continental, numa cidade do interior. Muito Obrigada. E aqui está mais um capítulo!

* * *

**Oh meu Deus, ajudem-me! Ela está Grávida**

**Capítulo III **

Draco tentava abrir a porta de casa, só que não o conseguia fazer pois estava, ao mesmo tempo, a beijar Hermione. Já tinha tentado acertar na fechadura umas três vezes, mas não tinha conseguido. Pela quarta vez, tentou e conseguiu. O casal entrou em casa, ainda a beijarem-se e muito rapidamente (não tão rapidamente como seria possível, visto que Hermione não se podia movimentar muito rapidamente) dirigiram-se ao quarto de ambos.

Casacos, t-shirts, meias, calças, saias esvoaçaram em imensas direcções. Hermione e Draco dirigiram-se para a cama e durante muito tempo, mesmo que alguém os quisesse contactar, não o conseguiriam fazer…

* * *

_Quatro dias depois… _

Draco entrou em casa e pôs o casaco no sofá e dirigiu-se à cozinha, para beber um copo de água. Deus! Ele estava mesmo cansado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro, bebeu a água e foi deitar-se no mesmo sofá onde tinha posto o casaco.

Assim que pousou a cabeça numa das almofadas que por ali andavam, Draco fechou os olhos, mas não adormeceu. Hermione, ultimamente, andava um pouco mandona, fisicamente falando. Aparentemente, novas hormonas tinham 'chegado' e ela sentia-se… romântica. Ele satisfazia-lhe todos os seus desejos, mas o cansaço começava a ser notório.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione entrou em casa e viu Draco a dormir no sofá. Pousou a sua mala e depois foi ter com o seu marido. Sentou-se no sofá e tocou-lhe na testa, para afastar o cabelo loiro de lá. Baixou-se para lhe dar um beijo na boca, mas quando viu a boca de Draco semi-aberta não resistiu a colocar a sua língua entre os lábios dele.

Draco moveu-se no sofá, mas não acordou. Hermione cruzou os braços, intrigada. O seu Draco normalmente não era assim. Ele devia estar mesmo cansado.

"Draco?" ela chamou, suavemente. Nenhuma resposta. "Draco?" ela chamou, de novo, mais alto. Nenhuma resposta na mesma. Bolas!

Hermione baixou-se e procurou o pulso dele, no pescoço. Começou a beijar o sítio onde o encontrou e depois começou a sussurrar-lhe coisas perversas ao ouvido. Finalmente, Draco abriu os olhos e sorriu-lhe. "Vais continuar a conversar ou vais mesmo fazer aquilo que estavas a dizer?" ele perguntou-lhe, sorrindo, perversamente.

Hermione sorriu-lhe de volta. "Cheguei agora a casa, querido… Mais logo…" ela disse, piscando-lhe o olho e levantando-se do sofá.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha e Draco seguiu-a.

"Como te sentes hoje?" ele perguntou.

Hermione sorriu. "Óptima. Os bebés fartaram-se de dar pontapés hoje…" ela disse.

"Aposto que a Leia é que deu mais…" Draco afirmou.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto fazia uma torrada. "Ai não! O Luke é muito pior, acredita em mim…"

"Sabes que a Julia me perguntou porque vamos chamar Luke e Leia aos bebés?" ela perguntou. Draco anuiu. "Eu disse-lhe que decidimos dar-lhes esses nomes porque tu és um grande fã de Star Wars. " ela acrescentou, com um sorriso.

Draco fez uma cara de indignado. "Hey! Tu é que quiseste chamar o menino Luke… Podia ter sido outro nome qualquer…."

"E tu quiseste chamar a menina Leia…. Podia ter sido outro nome qualquer também…." Ela afirmou, lançando-lhe um olhar provocador.

Draco aproximou-se de Hermione e abraçou-a.

"Estás linda!" ele exclamou.

Hermione deu-lhe um beijo. "Se o meu Jedi o diz…"

Draco soltou uma pequena gargalhada. "Pois… e depois eu é que sou o fã de Star Wars…"

Ambos começaram a rir-se.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Replies: **

**mione03: **muito obrigada! peço imensas desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo a postar de novo, mas é que a escola dá cabo de mim!

**Bel: **LOL, conversam aqui com a je, que tá a modos que na fic xD Hehe!

**JustMe: **Sou nada perversa! xD

**Padme: **Obrigada! ainda bem que adoraste!

**Tina Granger: **Não, não és a única que curte os filmes. Eu também gosto bastante! hehe!

**Hannah Malfoy: **lol, obrigada!

**Stephanie: **Eu tive inspiração numa fic de SW chamada "Force Help me! She's pregnant" nuns forúns que eu frequento. Se quiseres, eu depois passo-te o url. Muito obrigada, ainda bem que gostas da fic!

**Jessica: **LOL, ainda bem que gostaste! > 

**pati: **LOL, mas 11 são só os teus! xD

**wherethetruthlies: **Brigada!

**Babi Granger Potter: **Ainda bem que gostaste! O próximo capítulo vem já aí!

**jumalfoy: **sempre às ordens!

* * *

**Oh meu Deus, ajudem-me! Ela está Grávida**

**Capítulo IV**

Hermione encontrava-se numa grande e amena conversa com Ginny Weasley, enquanto que o seu marido se entretia à conversa com Ron Weasley e Harry Potter, que tinham decidido vir visitar o casal mais mediático de todos os tempos (tal como Ginny os tinha chamado, aquando do casamento). O tema de conversa? A dupla gravidez de Hermione.

"Aposto que ela anda mais rabugenta que sei lá..." disse Ron, enquanto bebia um pouco da sua cerveja de Manteiga.

Draco aproximou-se mais dos rapazes e falou. "Nem imaginas. Num momento está muito bem, noutro está totalmente em baixo. Acho que é pior, por serem gémeos, sabes..."

"Malfoy, tenho que admitir uma coisa que nunca pensei admitir na minha vida: tu és potente!" exclamou Harry, deixando-se rir. Draco e Ron olharam um para o outro e riram-se também. "Não há historial nenhum de gémeos nem na tua família nem na família da Hermione, por isso..."

Quem olhasse de fora, para aquele grupinho, mal poderia crer. Há uns anos atrás, nem se podiam ver, quanto mais se falar. Mas Hermione tinha-os juntado. Afinal de contas, Harry e Ron eram os melhores amigos dela. Se ela se tinha apaixonado por Malfoy, eles tinham era de apoiá-la.

Na verdade, e só agora o admitiam, tanto Ron como Harry achavam que Malfoy fazia bem a Hermione. Desde o casamento, ela andava muito mais feliz e desde que tinha descoberto a gravidez, então nem se falava.

"Mas aquela barriga enorme deve ser um pouco incómoda... ela está de quanto tempo?" perguntou Ron, olhando para a amiga que conversava alegremente com Ginny e sorria.

"Está com cinco meses e três semanas. E sim, a barriga está grande, mas isso não a impede de fazer _certas_ coisas..." disse Draco, corando. Harry e Ron soltaram gargalhadinhas e aproximaram-se mais do loiro. "Vocês querem mesmo saber!" desafiou ele.

Harry disse logo prontamente que sim. Mas Ron olhou para Hermione e depois falou. "Epá, eu secalhar não quero... sabes, ela é a minha melhor amiga... é tal e qual como se me contassem a vida sexual da minha mãe..." Harry e Draco soltaram um 'UGH' ao ouvirem isto. "... ou da minha irmã..." acrescentou o ruivo, olhando significativamente para Harry, que se calou de imediato. Sim, porque ele andava a namorar Ginny e Ron não queria sequer imaginar o que ele e ela possivelmente fariam.

"Okay, pensando melhor, estou com o Ron... ia ser demasiado estranho... ouvir... essas coisas!" disse Harry.

Nesse momento, Hermione e Ginny chamaram-nos, e eles, como bons cavalheiros, foram logo ter com elas.

"Harry!" exclamou Hermione assim que ele se aproximou mais dela. "A Ginny disse-me que parece que tens um novo hobby..."

Ron e Draco olharam para ele, surpreendidos. Harry pareceu ficar confuso por momentos, mas depois pareceu ter um _insight_ e lembrou-se do que ela falava.

"Ah sim..." ele disse.

"É bastante interessante, deixa-me que te diga..." a morena disse, sorrindo.

Harry sorriu-lhe também. "Ah sim, sabes, eu cada vez que olho para a minha mão direita excito-me." Hermione pareceu-lhe confusa, por isso ele decidiu acrescentar. "É como eu digo: entre o almoço e o jantar, a masturbação é a refeição do meio!"

Por momentos, não se ouviu uma mosca naquela sala. Draco e Ron olhavam para Harry, a pontos de chorarem a rir. Ginny pôs a sua mão direita na testa e começou a rir-se. Hermione olhava para Harry, muito séria.

"Hum... Harry, a Ginny disse-me que tu tinhas começado a apanhar o vício de assobiar.." Hermione disse.

tbc

* * *

**N/A: **Peço imensas desculpas pela demora, mas a escola vem em primeiro lugar, infelizmente e eu tenho estado muito ocupada. Espero que gostem deste capítulo, e eu prometo que a partir de agora actualizo com mais frequência.  



	5. Capítulo V

**Oh meu Deus, ajudem-me! Ela está Grávida**

**Capítulo V**

Harry Potter tinha apanhado a maior vergonha de todos os tempos justamente em casa da sua melhor amiga. Na realidade, Hermione nunca tinha visto Harry tão vermelho (não estaria a exagerar se dissesse que as faces do Rapaz Que Sobreviveu tinham ficado da cor dos cabelos de Ron) e tão envergonhado.

Draco e Ron tinham soltado gargalhadas até dizer chega. O facto de Harry ter um novo hobby - e que não era assobiar - era motivo de alegria para aqueles dois, que nem sequer eram assim tão amigos, mas naquelas alturas o eram. Só pararam de rir quando Ginny lhes lançara um olhar mortífero.

Estavam naquele momento sentados à mesa, prontos para jantar e Draco e Ron continuavam nos seus jogos de mímica com mãos... Hermione não se conseguiu conter e soltou uma gargalhada. Ginny resolveu, então, tomar conta da situação.

"Malfoy, a Hermione disse-me que uma noite destas andaram a ver uns filmes... para maiores de 18." a ruiva disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. Harry imediatamente se deixou rir, bem como Ron. Foi a vez do loiro ficar, não vermelho como o cabelo de Ron, como esperado, mas branco como cal.

"Ah... a sério! Eu cá não me lembro de nada disso..." ele disse, recuperando a fala.

Ginny parecia deliciada com a aparente vergonha de Draco. "Claro que não. _Porque _tu não os viste com a Hermione... mas provavelmente já os viste sozinho..." ela disse.

Harry e Ron soltaram uma gargalhada, em uníssono. Draco havia sido apanhado. Ginny era definitivamente esperta.

"E bem... er... e se mudássemos de assunto... que tal..." começou ele, olhando para Hermione que já estava à espera daquela reacção de Ginny e da consequente pergunta e da consequente reacção do marido, "... falarmos dos nossos bebés? " ele perguntou.

Ron falou primeiro. "Vocês não continuam com aquela ideia estúpida de lhes darem os nomes dos gémeos do Star Wars, pois não?" Hermione e Draco entreolharam-se. Não havia mal nenhum em quererem chamar os filhos Leia e Luke... "Eu acho que os padrinhos é que deviam escolher o nome da criança..."

Harry concordou. "Exacto. Já agora, tiveste já confirmação que é uma menina e um menino?" ele perguntou.

Hermione sorriu. "Sim, já tive. É fantástico. Nunca pensei que se, engravidasse de gémeos, fosse logo sortuda e ficasse com um casal..."

"Isso é porque estamos a falar de Malfoys, querida..." Draco disse, dando-lhe um beijo na face. "Que achas de fazermos a vontade aos padrinhos e serem eles a dar o nome às crianças?" ele perguntou. Hermione olhou para ele. Na verdade, Leia e Luke seria definitivamente estranho. Principalmente sendo eles quem eram...

"Okay. Então o Harry e a Ginny decidem o nome da menina, e o Ron e a Lavender decidem o nome do rapaz..." ela disse, e quando acabou a frase, pegou novamente nos talheres para começar a comer. No entanto, ouviu alguém a tossir e voltou a olhar para os amigos.

"Na verdade, Mione, eu e a Lavender já tínhamos falado de nomes e chegámos a um.." disse Ron.

"Pois, e nós também..." declarou Harry, olhando para Ginny.

Hermione estava surpreendida. Se ela não tivesse concordado com aquilo, eles tê-la-iam obrigado a mudar de nomes à última da hora... tinha a certeza. Haha, bons amigos, sem dúvida!

"E?" perguntaram Draco e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

"Adam, para o menino." disse Ron.

"Marissa, para a menina." disse Ginny, parecendo muito contente com o nome que havia escolhido.

Hermione e Draco olharam um para o outro e depois pousaram ambas as mãos no ventre dela. Os gémeos escolheram essa altura para dar um pontapé, o que levou os pais a rirem-se. "Bem, acho que os nomes estão aprovados..." disse Hermione. Depois olhou para a comida. "E que tal comermos agora, sim?" ela perguntou, e os outros riram-se, enquanto pegavam nos seus talheres e continuavam a comer a sua refeição.

_tbc_

* * *

**N/A: **Peço desculpas pelo atraso mais uma vez, mas, mais uma vez volto a dizer que quero acabar esta fic antes de entrar na faculdade... oh, wait.. eu ainda não tinha dito isto aqui! Muito obrigada pelas reviews **Jessica** (lol, coitados dos teus irmãos, querem dormir mas a Jessica má ri-se alto xD), **mione03** (coitado do Harry, ele ferrou-se mesmo. obrigada!), **Fifi **(está nada perverso. eu não sou perversa. nahh! obrigada, linda!), **Aine Greenleaf **(muito obrigado! espero que continues a gostar!) e** BelinhaZpears** (parece que tenho o dom de actualizar a fic só quando estás de férias... vês, é quando não tenho pessoal para falar no MSN que resolvo escrever! Beijos). 

Até mais!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Oh meu Deus, ajudem-me! Ela está Grávida **

**Autora:** Jane Potter Skywalker

**Género:** Humor (espero bem que sim), Romance

**Sumário:** Hermione está grávida de gémeos e, muito honestamente, torna-se um pouco insuportável. Nada melhor do que o marido, Draco Malfoy, para a aturar.

**Notas**: Estou com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, mas esta ideia apareceu-me agora, depois de ler uma fic de Star Wars (tudo a ver). Espero que gostem.

**  
Capítulo VI**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Despacha-te, vamos chegar atrasados!" gritou Hermione Granger, enquanto penteava pela centésima vez os seus cabelos. Sempre que tinham de sair de casa, era um martírio. Ele demorava-se imenso tempo a arranjar. Mas hoje, ele tinha uma razão. Iam ver os Granger, e sabia que o seu marido queria estar apresentável. Aliás, sempre que iam à casa dos seus pais, Draco demorava-se eternidades na casa de banho. Queria dar-lhes uma boa impressão, essa é que é essa.

"Já cá estou, não é preciso enervares-te!" o loiro exclamou, enquanto descia as escadas. Hermione olhou para ele. Vestia uns jeans e uma camisola verde escura que lhe assentava perfeitamente. Ela sorriu-lhe. "Então, achas que passo por um Muggle?" ele lhe perguntou, e depois deu-lhe um beijo.

"Passas sim. E por um Muggle muito giro." Ela respondeu, enquanto pegava no casaco. "Vá, temos que ir, os meus pais ainda pensam que nos aconteceu alguma coisa…"

E saíram.

Quando chegaram a casa dos Granger, já Jane, a mãe de Hermione, se encontrava à porta, muito enervada, pois tinham marcado o almoço para o meio dia e meio, e era já uma e meia da tarde e eles não apareciam. Hermione lá a descansou, dizendo que havia trânsito e que ela estava grávida, não podia fazer as coisas como antes, entre outras coisas.

"Então, Draco, diga-me: o mau humor dela já passou?" perguntou Mr. Granger, quando já estavam sentados à mesa, apontado para Hermione.

Ela, por sua vez, olhou para ele, como que a avisá-lo. "Ah… claro que sim. Aquilo foi só uma fase, ela agora está mais amorosa que nunca." Disse Draco, e Hermione sorriu para ele.

Bem, mais amorosa que nunca, isso era verdade. Mas também era verdade que ele andava cansado… das longas noites, se vocês bem entendem. Ás vezes não podia crer que ela ainda tinha tanta vontade… afinal de contas, ela estava grávida e de gémeos.

"Ah, estou a ver." Replicou o pai de Hermione. "Não me diga que ela é como a mãe: não lhe dá descanso nenhum durante a noite?" perguntou ele.

Tanto Draco como Hermione engoliram em seco. Ele não se podia estar a referir a… Não, não podia.

Ao ver que nem a filha nem o genro respondiam, Mr. Granger falou. "Bem, meninos, um conselho que vos dou é a deixarem-se dessas coisas por agora, porque vão precisar destas noites bem dormidas depois do nascimento dos meus netos."

Hermione sorriu. "Ah, mas se nós estivermos muito cansados, sempre podemos chamar os avós para cuidarem da Marissa e do Adam…" ela disse.

"Já desistiram da ideia doida de os chamarem Luke e Leia?" Jane Granger perguntou. Hermione e Draco anuíram. "Aleluia, estava a ver que tinha de ser eu no dia do nascimento a pôr-vos algum juízo na cabecinha!" ela exclamou.

Mais uma vez, Draco e Hermione engoliram em seco. Mas seria possível que tinha havido toda uma grande conspiração por detrás daquilo? É que toda gente parecia querer ter mudado o nome dos bebés…

"O Ron e a Lavender, e o Harry e a Ginny é que deram os nomes." Disse Hermione, enquanto pegava no copo com sumo e bebia um pouco. "Mas se vocês tinham problemas com os primeiros nomes, podiam ter dito… nós teríamos entendido." Ela falou, olhando para o marido, ele anuindo.

Os pais de Hermione soltaram uma gargalhada. "Sim, e para variar tu não nos irias ouvir. E não faças essa cara, porque sabes que é verdade… Devo lembrar-te de que, quando tinhas nove anos eu te disse para não comeres mais chocolate no dia do teu aniversário, e tu continuaste? Ou daquele Natal em casa da tia Sarah em que comeste gomas até dizer chega e que depois tiveste de ir ao hospital? Ou…" começou a mãe de Hermione.

"Okay, okay, já percebi mãe. " Hermione disse. "Mas nessa altura eu era uma criança. Agora sou uma mulher."

Ficaram os quatro em silêncio por uns momentos, até que o pai de Hermione o quebrou, dando uma palmadinha amigável no ombro de Draco.

"Desejo-lhe sorte, porque se os meus netos forem como a mãe, terás muito, mas mesmo muito de aturar." Ele disse, começando depois a comer.

Draco olhou à sua volta. Hermione tentava-o descansar com o olhar, mas a sua sogra parecia dizer-lhe que o seu sogro tinha razão. Ele sorriu. Nada que um Malfoy não pudesse aguentar… não podia ser assim tão mau.

_Tbc_

_----------------------------------- _

**N/A: **Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu ando com um sério bloqueamento de inspiração. Espero que passe, e depressa. Muito obrigada pelas reviews **Fifi** ( obrigadinho, linda!), **Jessica** ( xD Sim, esta história vai ter uma sequela, e é essa história de que tu te lembras), **BelinhaZpears** (não, não… bem, mas tu ultimamente também me deixas a olhar para o MSN porque vais para a cama bué cedo… xD eles são todos uns badalhocos sim), **Rita** (LOL, obrigada), **mione03** (Muito obrigada hehe!), **harry-fixi** (aqui está mais uma actualização, muito obrigada!), **Kitai Black** (Obrigada!), e até para a semana (hey, hoje é sexta, portanto, não se assustem!).


End file.
